


A Study in Love

by Ritenuto



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritenuto/pseuds/Ritenuto
Summary: 即使是做为地球上唯二的两个超自然体，在漫长的六千年里，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利也从未真正打过照面。他们用六千年才等来一次相遇，可相爱却只用了一瞬间。不过他俩都觉得这挺值得的。





	A Study in Love

**Author's Note:**

> *是不会写傻白甜的人硬要写傻白甜

“在善恶概念之外  
有一座花园  
我会在那里见你  
当灵魂在那片草地上躺下  
这世界因太过丰富而无法言说”

亚茨拉斐尔，天堂驻人间的天使。主要职责有进行赐福、维持人类内心中善良所占的比重、收集和保护古董书籍，以及对人类食物进行细致品鉴。  
其中有两个被写在了工作合同上，但他认为剩下两个只是被放在了隐藏条款里。

安东尼•J•克鲁利，地狱外派至人间的恶魔。工作内容有无关痛痒的恶作剧、诱惑人们去做他们本就想要去做的坏事、园艺技能研究和酒类鉴赏。

地狱不是合同制，没有准确的记录可循，所以这一切都是他自己定的标准。

他们在六千年前同时被派到人间工作，却从来没有见过彼此。这得益于天堂和地狱的领导都多少懂点心理学，知道利用未知的恐惧来恫吓初出茅庐的员工。在亚茨拉斐尔心中，这位克鲁利先生是周身冒火的黄眼睛大黑蛇，见到天使就要缠上对方的脖子把他绞死。而在克鲁利的脑子里，亚茨拉斐尔是无论走到哪里都会攥着一把炎剑的战斗天使，遇到恶魔就一定要把他捅出个洞。

所以即使是做为地球上唯二的两个超自然体，在漫长的六千年里，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利也从未真正打过照面。

不过这就和职场新人总会一步一步变得成熟老练一样，外派天使和恶魔在六十个世纪的摸爬滚打里也知道了不少加百列和别西卜没有告诉他们的事情。比如克鲁利不会冒火，也从不绞死别人，再比如亚茨拉斐尔早就把炎剑弄丢了，不过他弄丢之前喜不喜欢在恶魔身上捅洞就不得而知了。

知道了这些消息的外派员工各自松了一口气。

*** ***

克鲁利有一辆开了九十多年的宾利，没有任何划痕，只加过一次油，从没有撞过人。或者说，从没有撞到过人类。

他撞到了一个天使。

他不是故意的，撞上去的时候他根本不知道那是个天使，事实上他压根就没在看路，所以在他踩下刹车的时候并不知道究竟发生了什么。他坐在车里没动，路上的行人也没动，他们都停下来看向他的车底。

然后克鲁利就看见一个金发的男人在自己车前缓缓站了起来，接着慢慢转过身，透过挡风玻璃，一脸愠怒地瞪着他。

男人走近他的窗边，他在震惊之中摇下了车窗。“你是怎么……”他刚刚开口，想知道眼前这个金发男人是怎么在一场车祸里毫发未伤的，男人就打断了他。

“先生，或许你有注意过你的车速吗？”他的语速有点快，他显然是生气的，“在伦敦市中心，开得这么快，真的吗？你差点害得我无形体化，如果我……”

接下来的话克鲁利就没有听进去了，他满脑子都是“无形体化”这几个字。这个男人是个天使，还很可能就是跟他明里暗里斗了六千年的那一位。他拧起眉毛，抬起墨镜，端详着仍在喋喋不休的眼前人。

他有着金色的头发，圆润的脸蛋儿，甚至连五官也都是圆圆的，标准的天堂风格，柔和得过分。他穿着一身米色，扣子严严实实地扣到最上面一颗，打着过时的格纹领结，俨然一副老派绅士的样子。

“亚茨拉斐尔？”克鲁利没想到自己提心吊胆防了六千年的劲敌竟然是这副无害的模样。

金发男人立刻闭了嘴。他的目光对上了克鲁利的，而后者此时已经取下了墨镜，金色的蛇瞳完全暴露在亚茨拉斐尔的视线里。

“……克鲁利？”

“需要我送你去哪吗？”克鲁利往副驾驶侧了侧头，“算我给你道歉了。”

亚茨拉斐尔像是受了惊吓似的往后缩了一下，连忙摆手说不必了。

克鲁利没有罢休，他摆出一副无辜的表情：“哦得了，亚茨拉斐尔，你觉得我会诱拐你吗？”

他说这话的语气就好像遭受了天使无端的冒犯似的。亚茨拉斐尔心中的天平左右摇摆着，他思考着如果自己真的要对抗眼前的恶魔，又能有几成胜算，以及，更重要的，有多少文书要写。最后他故作镇静地坐上了克鲁利的车，报出了自己书店的地址。

“你就这么毫无防备地告诉我了？”克鲁利有点儿意外，“不是天堂的地址？”

天使看了他一眼：“你明明知道这不是。”

克鲁利觉得有趣，亚茨拉斐尔并不像他的外表看起来那样好欺负。“你不害怕我？”他像是第一次在溪水中看见自己倒影的牡鹿，第一次在回头时瞥见自己影子的孩童一般，对这个天使充满了原始的好奇。

“害怕？我为什么要害怕你？我不害怕。”亚茨拉斐尔飞快地回答了他，“你不过只是……黄眼睛的大黑蛇罢了，只会吐吐信子什么的。”

他害怕。克鲁利高兴地得出了这个结论。这变得越来越有意思了。“噢，你也只是个把炎剑到处乱丢的天使而已。”他故意揶揄着亚茨拉斐尔，他太想知道对方会作何反应了。

亚茨拉斐尔嘟囔着他没有到处乱丢。

“你当然没有，否则你就是做了错事。”克鲁利咂咂嘴，“天使可不会犯错，不然那就太糟糕了，对吧？”

“克鲁利。”亚茨拉斐尔转过头来，克鲁利瞥了他一眼，这个天使在瞪着他。

“我没有，”他突然提高了音量，“我把它送人了，亚当和夏娃，你知道，外面那么多危险，总不能让他们手无寸铁地走出伊甸园。”  
克鲁利被亚茨拉斐尔的反应吓了一跳，他一时没了话。“好吧，你做得……很符合天使的身份。”

亚茨拉斐尔没再接下去。

克鲁利把车停在了书店门口，亚茨拉斐尔向他道谢，然后下了车。

“这是你的店吗？”克鲁利也跟着下了车，“就是问问而已。”  
天使看看他：“你知道我们本不应该私下来往吧？”

伊甸之蛇信誓旦旦地说没这回事。

东门天使不赞成地摇了摇头。

“所以这确实是你的店咯？”克鲁利没指望亚茨拉斐尔再回答他什么，他拉开车门，坐回了车里。  
*** ***

他们第二次见面是在几个月之后的巴黎。

亚茨拉斐尔秉承着完成“对人类食物进行细致品鉴”这一职责的初衷，每年夏天都会去巴黎品尝美食。

他不太喜欢坐在家中打个响指就把自己传送到巴黎这种旅行方式，而偏爱更人类化的交通工具。最早的时候他会坐船到加莱，再换乘马车一路颠簸到巴黎。后来人类发明了火车，他便节省了一大半花在陆路上的时间。再后来有了欧洲之星，巴黎对他来说就更像是个只有几条街距离的高级餐厅了。

这年夏天，他按照惯例来到巴黎，准备再从头到尾把他清单上的餐厅都光顾一次。几百年来他头一次没有得偿所愿。城里大大小小的餐厅几乎都关门歇业了。

在他对着他近二十一年来最喜欢的可丽饼店——也已经关门了——发愁的时候，克鲁利走到了他背后。

“亚茨拉斐尔，太巧了。”

天使闻声警觉地转过身来，克鲁利依旧是之前那副嬉皮笑脸的样子。

“我在这儿出差，”红发的恶魔自顾自地说起来，“有几个小恶行要施。你也是来办公事？”

亚茨拉斐尔下意识地点点头，突然又像是反应过来什么一样，不自觉地上前一步，开口质问克鲁利。

“这些都是你干的？让所有的餐馆都关门？”

克鲁利茫然地眨眨眼睛。

“什么？你觉得这是我弄出来的？”他觉得好笑，“天使，你知道法国队夺冠了吗？”

天使摇摇头，完全不知道克鲁利在说什么。

金色眼睛的恶魔嘴咧得更大了。“世界杯，天使，他们都去庆祝了，所以餐馆都停业了。这和我一点关系都没有。”

“我就是来把他们的烟花变成哑炮而已。”

“其实你只是来吃东西的对吧？”

被拆穿了真实意图的权天使打了个响指，把自己传送回了苏活区的书店里。说了真话的伊甸之蛇对着空气耸了耸肩，看看面前餐厅的招牌，心中盘算着应该找机会请这个天使吃顿午餐。

*** ***

克鲁利属于那种不太正统的恶魔，他头上没有角，不喜欢故意害人，很喜欢恶作剧。从整个地狱的范畴来看，他可以说是善良得出奇，而以天堂的标准来判断，他应该被判在硫磺池被煮成蛇肉汤。  
在世间行走的六千年里，克鲁利一直想见见亚茨拉斐尔。他听过不少人类的传说，有些甚至和他自己有关，而剩下的那些赞美诗里所描写的瑰丽奇迹，天神赐福，在他看来都是歌颂那位天使的。他曾经循着人们口耳相传的故事在人间游荡，企图追上那位天使的脚步，好一睹他的真容。如果运气足够好的话，他还能走上前去打个招呼。可是幸运似乎从不眷顾他，每一次天使的翅膀尖儿都会从他指间堪堪溜走，他从未能见过亚茨拉斐尔。

他想过太多次亚茨拉斐尔的模样，他或许是一名周身燃着白色火焰的战士，或许是一位高大俊美的青年，或许是一位身穿素净长袍的修士。总之，他没想到亚茨拉斐尔是这样一团软乎乎的小棉花糖。

这种强烈的反差感让克鲁利消化了好一阵儿，也让他觉得亚茨拉斐尔更有趣了。克鲁利喜欢和有趣的人打交道，天堂里的天使都迂腐沉闷，而这位在人间浸淫了六千年的这一位则大不相同。

*** ***

从巴黎回来后的一个星期五，克鲁利来到了亚茨拉斐尔的书店，提出了共进午餐的邀约。并不出所料地得到了对方的拒绝。

亚茨拉斐尔焦虑地在地上踱来踱去。“你知道我们根本不被允许私相往来！”他比划了一下，“吃午餐？我们会被看见的！而且，”他停下来瞪了克鲁利一眼，“而且我们才刚刚认识！”

克鲁利摊了摊手，觉得一紧张就话多的天使还挺可爱的。

“我们可不是刚刚认识，天使，我们认识六千年了！”他夸张地比了一个手势，“这么多年你不知道我的存在吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔僵硬地点了点头。

“那就得了，你知道我，我知道你，我们就算是认识。”狡猾的蛇露齿而笑，“天使，快上车。”

天使的脚步稍微往前蹭了一点儿，又马上缩了回来，看起来像是他差点被自己绊了个跟头。

“可是我们会被看见……这不太好解释……”他又站在原地不动了。

克鲁利发出了几个乱七八糟没有意义的音节，听起来好像他在试图重启自己的语言功能，最后他问：“天使，你很出名吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔迟疑了一下：“……没有？”

“那就没有人会关心你的私生活。”他竖起一根手指凑近天使试图辩驳的嘴，“天堂和地狱也不会，说真的，你我远没有那么重要。现在，闭嘴，上车。”

*** ***

那天之后，克鲁利便隔三差五光顾亚茨拉斐尔的书店。

他不买书，也不经常看书，就只是懒洋洋地靠在天使的旧沙发上和他有一搭没一搭地说话。

亚茨拉斐尔刚开始十分抗拒克鲁利的来访，他会板起脸，不和克鲁利有任何目光接触。实在憋不住，他就压低声音，质问克鲁利来的路上有没有人尾随他，或是神经质地把窗帘拉得严严实实。

不过，他也会在自己嘴馋的时候，顺手为恶魔冲上一杯热可可。

他们也会时不时出门吃个饭。亚茨拉斐尔总是低着头，眼神却止不住地四处乱瞟，生怕从哪里窜出来天堂或是地狱的党羽，把他俩不由分说宣判死刑。克鲁利看着天使紧张地青筋都显出来了的额头，没来由地觉得有点可爱。他起了坏心眼，偏要亚茨拉斐尔和他碰杯，还非要慢悠悠地说些冗长的祝酒辞，好让天使不得不抬起头看着他。

地狱的工作有时会很忙，克鲁利时常需要四处出差，利用他出色的想象力搞些新的恶作剧。每次他出远门回来，都会先来天使的书店问个好，再送给亚茨拉斐尔几件路上看到的有趣的小玩意儿。亚茨拉斐尔起初并不愿意收下克鲁利的礼物，可他死板的社交礼仪不允许他一直驳克鲁利的面子，所以久而久之，书店里就放满了恶魔的纪念品。

亚茨拉斐尔问过克鲁利为什么非要和自己走得这么近。克鲁利只是拧起眉毛，天使，别说的好像是我缠着你似的，永生太难捱，我就是想有个伴儿。

*** ***

亚茨拉斐尔早就听说过克鲁利。

不是在天堂安排的上岗培训里，而是在人类的故事里。黑袍红发的陌生旅人寻回了最后一只独角兽；拥有火焰一般长发的女妖诱骗尼禄将匕首插进自己的喉咙；金瞳青年陪着埃斯库罗斯写出他最得意的悲剧。亚茨拉斐尔并不愚蠢，他知道克鲁利在这世间自在快活。

但和克鲁利不同的是，他毕竟是个天使，天使都是缺乏好奇心的。他并不好奇这位恶魔究竟是什么模样，说起话来喜欢做什么样的表情，性格是热烈还是冷淡，他只想着和他心照不宣地和平共处。所以六十个世纪过去了，亚茨拉斐尔从未费心寻找过克鲁利。

可现在情况不一样了，克鲁利算得上是他的熟人了，这让他既焦虑又惊喜。假如天堂发现了会把他怎么样呢？假如地狱发现了呢？他总是不敢细想这件事。虽然克鲁利总是嬉皮笑脸，还一口一个天使过分亲昵地叫着他，但是亚茨拉斐尔发现自己并不讨厌这些。克鲁利硬塞给他的小礼物们不声不响地侵占了他的房子，他感觉自己似乎也没有生气。六千年他都孑然一身，现在却有了牵绊。

他只是不适应。他习惯了与人们保持礼貌的距离，克鲁利却像一把野火，不问一句就莽撞地烧进了他的生活里。火舌舔舐着他，不烫，但仍是带着些许的刺痛，伤不到他，却一刻不停地在他耳边噼啪炸响。他有点慌了，仅此而已，他需要再次稳住阵脚。因为无论他怎么拒绝都无法欺骗自己，他确实是需要克鲁利的友谊，六千年里他经历了太多无力阻止的离别，他需要有人同他一起捱过永恒。

*** ***

克鲁利发现有什么东西不一样了。

亚茨拉斐尔不再为他的突然来访而焦虑，不再手忙脚乱地拉起窗帘，甚至在他们出门吃饭的时候，也敢和他大大方方地聊天碰杯了。有的时候，如果天使心情不错，他们还能在午后去喂喂鸭子，然后散着步慢慢走回书店。

克鲁利对天使一瞬间的开窍感到不可思议，却又不敢问是怎么回事。他孤独了太久，现在这团柔软的小白云终于不再抗拒他，他不能搞砸，不能让这片云溜出他的天空。

实际上，亚茨拉斐尔那天使的出厂设置使他对世间万物都抱有纯洁的爱意，他就像个草坪上的喷水器，不知疲倦地向四面八方喷洒着他的爱。克鲁利，作为世间万物的一员，自然也能分得一杯羹。

而克鲁利显然是意识不到这一点的，“爱”这个概念对他来说等于让聋子听交响乐。他只看到了亚茨拉斐尔对他的容许，所以他就敢和天使越发亲近起来，来书店的次数越来越多，在天使身边赖着的时间越来越长。

亚茨拉斐尔也不恼，他留得晚了也不赶他走。对于天使和恶魔来说睡眠并不是必需品，所以他们有几次喝了通宵的酒，迷迷糊糊地供出了许多做过的蠢事，然后指着对方的鼻子傻乎乎地笑起来。

“天使，我头一次感觉自己真的有了个伴儿。”克鲁利晕乎乎地说，“谁能想到几个月之前你还烦着我呢。”

亚茨拉斐尔咂咂嘴：“你其实还挺好的。”

克鲁利发出一声嫌弃的声音：“别这么说我。”

他俩举着酒瓶碰杯，又笑了起来。

*** ***

“天使，你之前都是怎么过圣诞的？”

圣诞节前夕，克鲁利照旧大摇大摆地走进书店。

书桌前的天使站起身迎上去。“就和平时一样，”他摘下阅读用的眼镜，“你呢？我以为恶魔不过圣诞。”

“不不不，圣诞节，堕落的节日。”克鲁利戏剧性地晃晃自己的手指，“人们不工作，坐在家里烤火，胡吃海塞，睡到中午，买一些根本不需要的东西，这不够罪恶吗？我爱圣诞。”

“所以，”他做了一个“请”的手势，“走吧天使，我们出去过圣诞。”

他们没有开车，而是并肩走在路上。商店都挂着富有节日气氛的装饰，圣诞歌曲在橱窗背后快活地放着，唱诗班在广场上唱着颂歌，圣诞老人给每个过路的孩子分发糖果。亚茨拉斐尔笑了起来，他喜欢这种温暖的氛围，他感觉自己和爱撞了个满怀。

克鲁利看着亚茨拉斐尔柔软的表情，觉得自己心上有什么东西咔哒一响。而当他想再仔细感受一下的时候，响声却消失了。

“克鲁利，”亚茨拉斐尔看着不远处的人群，“那边好像很热闹。”

克鲁利耸耸肩：“那是家电影院。”

不知是谁把真爱至上放到了圣诞片单的第一位，每一年的圣诞节伦敦的电影院都要为它增加几个排片。克鲁利看着电影院门口的海报，回头问道：“要看吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔看看周围的人群，这里爱的浓度显然比其他地方还要高。他点了点头。

*** ***

“这就叫爱？”克鲁利偏过头，小声问亚茨拉斐尔，“你看，我是真不懂这个。”

亚茨拉斐尔无声地点点头，给了他一个有点怜悯的眼神。

克鲁利死盯着银幕，企图从中参透一些爱的真谛，他不太搞得懂为什么这些人一会儿哭一会儿笑。可是亚茨拉斐尔显然是看得懂的，他的眼神温柔极了，嘴角挂着笑，时不时发出一声小小的感叹。克鲁利看着他，心上又发出了咔哒一声响。他被吓了一跳。

“你感觉怎么样？”散场之后克鲁利问。

亚茨拉斐尔笑着看他：“我感觉到了爱。”

克鲁利忍不住了：“你能给我解释什么是爱吗？”

“这个嘛，”天使想了想，“爱就是信任，是坦诚，是无条件的给予，是不计后果，不求回报地想分担对方的命运，是愿意和对方一起虚度光阴。对于天使来说，爱和感受爱是一种本能。”

克鲁利没出声儿，最后他问：“可是为什么刚才电影里好像说爱也可能是带点痛苦的呢？”

亚茨拉斐尔没了词儿，他心中爱的概念一直都是神圣的大爱，是爱世人，爱世间的一切，可克鲁利想明白的是更为私人化的爱，这种爱他并不熟悉。

克鲁利见天使没回答，便也不再说下去，他俩沉默地走着。

克鲁利琢磨着亚茨拉斐尔刚才的话，信任，坦诚，无条件地给予，不计后果，不求回报，这都是闪着金光的美德，看起来和他永远都不沾边儿。可是为什么当他看着亚茨拉斐尔的时候，心头就涌起一股莫名的暖意呢？他又想了想，他定是信任亚茨拉斐尔的，对他也是绝对坦诚的，也从来不奢求回报。更重要的是，他愿意和亚茨拉斐尔虚度光阴，一起走过永恒。他心中警铃大作。

这会是爱吗？他问自己。

如果这是爱，那么亚茨拉斐尔对他也有这样的感情吗？还是说天使对他抱有的就只是那种圣洁的大爱？他要说出来吗？如果天使拒绝了他又该怎么办呢？他脑中飞快闪过一万种想法，却没有一个能帮他的忙。他感觉自己的心像是被浸在了酸液里，布满了疼痛的褶皱。

爱是痛苦。这几个字在他心脏的软肉上跳起了踢踏舞。

*** ***

亚茨拉斐尔心烦意乱。

他弄不明白这是怎么回事，从他被创造出来的那一刻起，他就懂得爱是什么，可现在来看，他似乎又是不懂的。

看真爱至上的时候，他感觉得到这部电影里所洋溢的爱，而对每个故事里所讲述的爱，他几乎是在笨拙地感知着。他第一次意识到朋友之间，亲人之间，爱人之间的爱，竟然会是不同的。这太私人了，太……太不大爱了。以至于克鲁利问他什么是爱时，他一时不知道该怎么回答。

而另一方面，他之所以能感知到这种私人化的爱，肯定是因为他接触到了这种情感，浸泡在它之中，他的心悄悄习得了如何去感受它。会是什么呢？他坐在桌前搅动着冷掉了的可可，盯着褐色的漩涡。他想不到是为什么。

*** ***

跨年夜，克鲁利又来找亚茨拉斐尔，说要带他去吃顿好的，再去看看烟花表演。

表演前的河岸边挤满了人，吵吵嚷嚷，克鲁利紧贴着他，生怕他走丢似的。

“你知道吗，我之前帮忙造了星星。”克鲁利看着夜空中炸开的烟花，“比这个好看多了。”

“噢，”亚茨拉斐尔看着他，“别让人们听见，否则你的星星前面也会挤这么多人。”

他俩都笑了起来。

“我从没想过有一天我真的会见到你。”克鲁利笑了一下，“我总是想找到你，可是连你的一片衣角都没碰到过。”

亚茨拉斐尔的目光软了下来：“现在你找到了。虽然开头不怎么样，但是后来没有走偏。我是说，我们毕竟没有打起来什么的 ”

“天使，我不是故意撞你的！”克鲁利挫败地低声喊了出来，“那天你就好像从天上掉了下来一样。”

天使噗嗤笑出了声：“克鲁利，那真的是，太戏剧化了。”

“像极了老套浪漫剧的情节。你知道，意外的相遇，吵吵闹闹，然后大团圆结局。”克鲁利紧张起来，他不知道亚茨拉斐尔能不能听出他话里的意思，能不能明白他拙劣的示爱。

克鲁利摘下了他的墨镜，此时此刻没人会注意他的金色眼睛。他和亚茨拉斐尔四目相对，两个人都沉默着，但是谁也不愿意移开目光。

亚茨拉斐尔的心上有什么东西开始生长。

是他。天使忽然意识到是他的恶魔让他感受到了爱。他无赖式的陪伴，他出差回来带给他的礼物，他带他尝试过的新鲜事物，忽然都变成了在天使心头燃烧跳动的一团名为爱的小火苗。

“我喜欢大团圆结局。”他看进克鲁利的眼睛。

如果克鲁利是一朵烟花的话，他现在已经爆炸了。

“想去个人少一些的地方吗？”他问。

“太想了。”他的天使回答。

*** ***

他们开了一夜的车，听了一夜的皇后乐队，在清晨来到了海边。

“有一年，我听说你从海上救下了一整个商队。”克鲁利站在沙滩上回头看他，“那只队伍是我派出去的，我诱惑他们去找根本不存在的财宝。”

亚茨拉斐尔往前走了几步，和克鲁利并肩站着。“哦是吗？这我不知道。”他顿了顿，“不过就算我知道，我也会去救他们。”

“我们终究分属两个阵营。”克鲁利望着远方，太阳正在从海平面上一点点钻出来，“但是你知道我怎么想吗？我觉得那都是胡扯。我做了坏事，你做了好事，互相抵消，咱们俩都是白忙一场。没准儿本来就不需要什么阵营不阵营的，人类自己就玩儿得转。”

亚茨拉斐尔小小地笑了一下，他扭头看看克鲁利，他还在盯着那个太阳看个没完，嘴里还叨咕着什么善恶阵营。

“克鲁利。”

恶魔转过头，天使的嘴唇贴上了他的。

亚茨拉斐尔后撤了一点，和克鲁利额头抵着额头。“我发现我已经不在乎这个了。这个，阵营什么的。”

伊甸之蛇松了一口气：“太好了，我一直在担心你会有顾虑。”  
他们在晨光和海风里接吻，这是新年的第一天，他们用六千年才等来一次相遇，可相爱却只用了一瞬间。不过他俩都觉得这挺值得的。


End file.
